Combos
Combos are combinations of skills and item powers that produce new effects. Skill Combos These are combos that are created through a combination of player skills. Each character class has a solo-combo which can be created using two skills in sequence. You can also create combos by combining skills from different classes and mega-combos with cool visuals that require all three classes to hit a particular sequence of skills. A good party watches the other players for opportunities to create combos. For example Bears should look out for a purple glow around an Enchantress and then cast Hell Scream and Enchantresses should look for a Bird's thorn wall around enemies and then cast Lightning. *'Hot Flash' - Enchantress casts Ice Storm/Frostbite, then Fire Storm. Blasts target back temporarily and stuns them. Also adds 10%-30% extra damage to Fire Storm. *'Nature Strike' - Bird casts Thorn Wall/Thorn Root, Enchantress casts Lightning. Stuns target temporarily and reduces Dodge. Also adds 10%-50% extra damage to Lightning damage. *'Terror' - Enchantress casts weakness, Bear casts Hell Scream. Reduces targets hit chance and armour. *'Shatter' - Enchantress casts Ice Storm/Frostbite, Bear casts Stomp. Blasts enemies back temporarily stunning them. Adds extra damage to the Stomp attack. *'Cruel Blast' - Bird casts Shattering Scream, then Blast Shot *'Crushed' - Bird casts Break Armor, Bear casts Crushing Blow *'Fearless' - an Enchantress can survive near death by casting Heal spell. The Heal is slightly more effective; effects stack until death or level end. *'Rejuvenate' - if an Enchantress restores their health completely by either Drain Life or Heal' while taking damage they get a temporary Self Buff +1 H/S for 20 seconds. MEGA Combos need all three classes working together. You're rewarded with some cool visual effects! *'Hell Storm!' - Bird casts Thorn Wall/Thorn Root, Enchantress casts Lightning, Bear casts Hell Scream. Enemy is surrounded by swirling balls of flame. *'Pulverized!' - Enchantress casts Ice Storm/Frostbite, Bear casts Stomp, Bird casts Break Armor. Ceiling collapses on enemyy. *'Pwned!' - Bird casts Break Armor, Bear casts Crushing Blow', Enchantress casts ''Drain Life. Drops a huge coffin on the enemy.'' Item Combos Some combos are created by using a skill with a weapon's special power. See also Weapon Procs. *'Face Melt' - Additional fire damage caused by Keeper's Staff of the Cosmos *'Ice Melt' - Freeze an ememy with Frostbite or Ice Storm and then attack with a fire weapon, they will take extra damage. *'Steam!' - Same as Ice Melt *'Super Freeze' - Freeze an enemy with the Apep Sunkiller Staff of Thoth then cast Frostbite/Ice Storm. It renders the enemy completely useless for 5 seconds, stuns them from moving for 10 seconds. Amplifies Hot Flash! damage. *'Drained' - Cast Weakness and then attack with Mega Mage's Gemstone Wand to get an extra attack. *'Execute' - Cast Hell Scream and then attack with Shadow Hax of Hate to get an extra attack Other Effects *'Humiliate' - if you blast a barrel while a enemy is near it the enemy will take large amounts of fire damage, lose all Buffs, be knocked back and temperately stunned. Your character will automatically cast the Laugh emote. *'Clear Headed!' - Effects of stun wear off. Casting Blessings of Might and Blessing of Vitality cuts down stun time. *'Free!' - Effects of Frost wear off. Casting Fire Storm can sometimes break Frost hold. *'Unrooted!' - Effects of Thornwall and Thornroot wear off. Casting Fire Storm can sometimes break Root hold. *'Cured!' - Effects of Debuffs wear off *'Mended!' - Effects of weapon fatigue end. (Dark-bolt blaster or hammers stopping you from moving when hit). *'Absorbed!' - Combinations or Critical hits are absorbed by Mana Shield, causing less damage. *'Poisoning Blast' - unknown Credits * Enchantress Class Head Quarters by Pharcyde * Complete Combo Guide by rocket * Team cooperation in combos *long post* by kiitz * Mega Combo Picture. by Ellyidol